Cuentos con Alma
by Mimyh
Summary: Hay dos maneras de vivir la vida... Una es pensar que todo es un milagro. La otra es pensar que nada es un milagro. UA ...Conjunto de historias raras...
1. Sabiduría Canina

Primero que todo, esta historia no es lo que parece. Se que suena raro, pero aunque esté en la categoría de fics de 'Naruto', no se trata mucho de ellos. Estas serán pequeñas historias que harán pensar, que se guardan en el corazón, todas tiene algo en común...

Espero le gusten estas historias. Empezaremos con una reseña, que aunque no tiene nada que ver, es algo con lo que reflexionar.

SABIDURÍA CANINA 

Aprende a actuar con sabiduría canina. Inténtalo, vale la pena:

Nunca dejes pasar la oportunidad de salir a pasear.

Experimenta la sensación del aire fresco y del viento en tu cara sólo por placer.

Cuando alguien a quien amas se aproxima, corre para saludarlo(a).

Cuando haga falta, practica la obediencia.

Deja que los demás sepan cuando están invadiendo tu territorio.

Siempre que puedas toma una siesta y estírate antes de levantarte.

Corre, salta y juega diariamente.

Sé siempre leal.

Come con gusto y con entusiasmo, pero detente cuando ya estas satisfecho.

10. Nunca pretendas ser algo que no eres.

11.Si lo que deseas está enterrado, cava hasta encontrarlo.

12. Cuando alguien tenga un mal día, guarda silencio, siéntate cerca de el (ella) y trata de agradarlo(a).

13. Cuando quieras llamar la atención, deja que alguien te toque.

14. Evita morder por cualquier problema.

15. En los días cálidos, acuéstate sobre tu espalda en el pasto.

16. En los días de mucho calor, bebe mucho agua y descansa bajo un árbol frondoso o en tu rinconcito preferido.

17. Cuando te sientas feliz, baila y balancea tu cuerpo.

18. No importa cuantas veces seas censurado, no asumas ningún rencor y no te entristezcas... corre inmediatamente hacia tus amigos.

19. Alégrate con el simple placer de una caminata.

20. Mantente siempre alerta pero tranquilo.

21. Da cariño con alegría y deja que te acaricien.

Bien, esa es la primera mini historia. Cabe aclarar que ninguna de estas las eh escrito yo. Hasta la próxima.

**Mimyh**


	2. Donando Sangre

Gracias por el review :)

**DONANDO SANGRE**

Hace muchos años, cuando trabajaba como voluntario en un Hospital de Stanford conocí a un niñito llamado Sasuke, quien sufría de una extraña enfermedad. Su única posibilidad de recuperarse aparentemente era una transfusión de sangre de su hermano de 5 años, llamado Itachi, quien había sobrevivido milagrosamente a la misma enfermedad y había desarrollado los anticuerpos necesarios para combatirla.

El doctor explicó la situación a Itachi y le preguntó si estaría dispuesto a darle su sangre a su hermano. Yo lo vi dudar por sólo un momento antes de dar un gran suspiro y decir: Si, lo haré, si eso salva a Sasuke.

Cuando la transfusión se realizaba, acostado en una cama al lado de la de su hermano, miraba sonriente mientras las mejillas de la niña iban retomando el color. En un momento se puso pálido y su sonrisa desapareció.

Miró al doctor y le preguntó con voz temblorosa:

_-¿Empezaré a morirme enseguida?-_

Él era sólo un niño, por eso no había comprendido bien al doctor; pensaba que le daría toda su sangre a su hermano. Y aún así... se la daba.

---

Cabe aclarar que los personajes fueron mínimamente cambiados. Esta historia emociona. Hasta la próxima.

**Mimyh**


	3. Quizás él sólo quería darle ánimo

Gracias por los reviews, me encanta ver como los números aumentan :)

**QUIZÁS ÉL SÓLO QUERÍA DARLE ÁNIMO**

Dos hombres, ambos seriamente enfermos, ocupaban la misma habitación de un hospital.

A uno de ellos, llamado Arashi, se le permitía sentarse en su cama por una hora cada tarde para ayudar a drenar los fluidos de sus pulmones. Su cama estaba junto a la única ventana del cuarto.

El otro hombre, llamado Naruto, debía permanecer todo el tiempo en su cama tendido sobre su espalda.

Los hombres hablaban por horas y horas. Hablaban acerca de sus esposas y familias, de sus hogares, sus trabajos, su servicio como AMBU, de cuando ellos han estado de vacaciones, etc.

Y cada tarde en la cama cercana a la ventana, Arashi, se pasaba el tiempo describiéndole a su compañero de cuarto las cosas que él podía ver desde allí.

Naruto, comenzaba a vivir, en esos pequeños espacios de una hora, como si su mundo se agrandara y reviviera por toda la actividad y el color del mundo exterior. Se divisaba desde la ventana un hermoso lago, cisnes, personas nadando y niños jugando con sus pequeños barcos de papel. Jóvenes enamorados caminaban abrazados entre flores de todos los colores del arco iris. Grandes y viejos árboles adornaban el paisaje y una ligera vista del horizonte de la ciudad podía divisarse a la distancia.

Como Arashi describía todo esto con exquisitez de detalle, Naruto podía cerrar sus ojos e imaginar tan pintorescas escenas.

Una cálida tarde de verano, Arashi le describió un desfile que pasaba por ahí. A pesar de que Naruto no podía escuchar a la banda, el podía ver todo en su mente, pues Arashi le representaba todo con palabras tan descriptivas. Días y semanas pasaron.

Un día la enfermera de la mañana llegó a la habitación llevando agua para el baño de cada uno de ellos, y descubre el cuerpo sin vida de Arashi, el mismo que había muerto tranquilamente en la noche mientras dormía. Ella se entristeció mucho y llamó a los dependientes del hospital para sacar el cuerpo.

Tan pronto como creyó conveniente, Naruto preguntó si podía ser trasladado cerca de la ventana. La enfermera estaba feliz de realizar el cambio, luego de estar segura de que estaba confortable, ella le dejó solo.

Lenta y dolorosamente se incorporó apoyado en uno de sus codos para tener su primera visión del mundo exterior.

Finalmente, iba a tener la dicha de verlo por sí mismo. Se estiró para, lentamente girar su cabeza y mirar por la ventana que estaba junto a la cama. Solo había un gran muro blanco. Eso era todo.

Naruto preguntó a la enfermera que pudo haber obligado a su compañero de cuarto a describir tantas cosas maravillosas a través de la ventana. La enfermera le contestó que Arashi era ciego y que poe ningún motivo él podía ver esa pared.

Ella dijo:

_-"Quizás el solamente quería darle ánimo" -._

---

Esta historia y sus personajes también fueron cambiados, como todas las que siguen. Arashi no existe, solo lo inventé para no dejar al otro hombre como "el hombre que estaba cerca de la ventana". Uff.. mis manos ya duelen. Hasta la próxima.

**Mimyh**


End file.
